Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article-accommodating structure for accommodating an article such as a beverage container, wherein the vehicular article-accommodating structure is used in a vehicle such as an automobile, a train, or an airplane. The present invention also relates to an arm rest that is a vehicular component for receiving an arm of a passenger, wherein the vehicular article-accommodating structure described above is used in the arm rest. The present invention furthermore relates to a vehicular seat on which a passenger in a vehicle sits, wherein the vehicular article-accommodating structure described above is used in the vehicular seat.
Description of the Related Art
The vehicular article-accommodating structure described above is a structure for accommodating an article such as a cup or a beverage container. This vehicular article-accommodating structure is used in, e.g., a component such as an arm rest or a console attached to a vehicular seat that is a constituent element of a vehicle.
A known vehicular article-accommodating structure is disclosed in patent citation 1 (JP-A 2007-331400). Using symbols employed in patent citation 1 with being enclosed in parentheses, patent citation 1 discloses a vehicular seat provided with an arm rest (14). The arm rest (14) has cup holders (19, 20) for accommodating cups (C1, C2) that serve as articles being accommodated. The cup holders serve as vehicular article-accommodating structures.
In the vehicular seat disclosed in patent citation 1, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 14 of the present application, the height H1 and the distance D1 of a cup holder 101 with respect to a passenger P are constantly fixed. Therefore, in cases where the physical build of a passenger differs, cases where a child safety seat is used, cases where a booster seat is used, etc., the height H1 of and distance D1 to the cup holder 101 with respect to the passenger P do not conform to the passenger P; as a result, a problem is presented in that the cup holder 101 is not easy for the passenger P to use.